


Darkest, my old friend

by RedJumper



Series: The Broken Heart [5]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Gen, Ginny and Todd are gay but are controlled by heteronormativity, Social Media, Texting, Tumblr, Twitter, Yearbook, and this is not the fic to go into detail about that., neils sick in this so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Todd Anderson @AndersonToddWhy do I need a yearbook 1) this is my first and last year here and 2) I only talk to like 7 peopleStephen @themeekswillinherit RT: @AndersonToddTo remind you of the most horrible years of your life[Or a look through Todd's phone]
Relationships: (both very much background), Steven Meeks/Gerard Pitts, Todd Anderson/Ginny Danbury
Series: The Broken Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Darkest, my old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.  
> Title from that Simon and graufrakal song.  
> READ SERIES NOTE! set January 2021.  
> I would like to say again Ginny and Todd are actually friends and do care for each other's but whenever their relationship comes up they get awkward but you know they're gay. But neither really want to come out especially to themselves. 
> 
> Also everything is like its form Todd's phone  
> Most names are obvious but in case
> 
> Laurence Oliver: Neil  
> Oscar Wilde: Todd
> 
> Traitor: Todd  
> The Jazz Master: Charlie

Todd Anderson @AndersonTodd  
Why do I need a yearbook 1) this is my first and last year here and 2) I only talk to like 7 people 

Stephen @themeekswillinherit RT: @AndersonTodd  
To remind you of the most horrible years of your life

Gerald Pitts @smellyalater RT: @AndersonTodd  
Capitalism. Money for the book. Book shows you went here. You get famous. Welton gets credit. More people join. More money. 

Coolio daddio @daltoncharliedalton RT: @smellyalater @AndersonTodd  
You shouldn't have took that extra business course 

Loverboy Knox @Overstreetknox  
To remember those seven people 

Peil Nerry @neiltheplatypus RT: @Overstreetknox @AndersonTodd  
I'm following him to NYC. He'll only forget you losers

R. Cameron @RichardCameron03 RT: @AndersonTodd  
Because you're on the yearbook committee 

-

Keating's 7 

Todd: what are youse putting for your yearbook quotes?

Charlie: lets play guess who's form Pennsylvania

Todd: your quote Dalton?

Charlie: suck my dick

Richard: it's "what a long, strange trip it's been in Welton's cave"

Richard: I made him change it from "live, laugh, love."

Charlie: killjoy. It was ironic 

Richard: a that 70s show quote is still ironic 

Knox: we should all change our quotes to that 

Stephen: fuck no

Todd: seconded. Sorry. 

Gerald: I sent mine in. It's "let's all be trees in an unknown forest."

Charlie: wtf

Gerald: I'm tall and trip a lot. I fall and slip through the cracks. I make no noise and I am not. 

Knox: not what? 

Gerald: just not 

Stephen: plus DEH

Gerald: BEN PLATT OWNS MY FUCKING HEART 

Charlie: your boyfriend is right there

Stephen: It's ben platt. I don't care being second on the list.

Todd: have only two of you put your quotes in?

Richard: the deadline is Friday 

Charlie: Mr Cameron have you sent yours in yet? Or do you enjoy being purposefully hypocritical?

Richard: fuck you 

Charlie: fuck you 

Richard: Todd can Neil take him?

Charlie: I'm not a fucking pet

Charlie: but Todd can Neil take me?

Stephen: where is Neil?

Charlie: probs making out with him

Todd: I have a girlfriend 

Todd: also he's here. I'm reading everything out cause his phone is hurting his eyes. 

Todd: or smth 

-

Google search  
8.20pm yearbook quotes  
8.22pm walt whitman quotes  
8.31pm sore head when looking at lights  
8.40pm paracetamol for sore head?  
8.42pm low fi mix youtube

-

[@Thelonelypeasant]  
"All the world's a stage  
And all the men and women merely players;  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts" - William Shakespeare  
#Shakespeare#Quote#Iwasgoingtoputhisinmyyearbookbutitstoolong#andnotme#imjustgoingtoputughorsomething#idontevenlikeplaysallthatmuch

-

Todd Anderson @AndersonTodd  
not only do I have to have a quote but I have to have my own photos? This school takes photos for everything, can they just not for once?

R. Cameron @RichardCameron03 RT:@AndersonTodd  
We had a meeting. You agreed to make it required. 

Peil Nerry @Neiltheplatypus RT: @RichardCameron03 @AndersonTodd  
What are the chances he wasn't paying attention? 100%. 

Coolio Daddio @Daltoncharliedalton RT: @Neiltheplatypus @Richardcameron03  
And that's your fault Mr. I must conduct this very boring meeting with my very boring voice and my very boring personality 

-

Oscar Wilde: Neil get off your phone 

Laurence Oliver: I had to look at it to see that

Oscar Wilde: just get your pills and come back

Laurence Oliver: the Matrons coming don worry

-

Anderson: Do you have a spare blanket?

Cameron: No. I'll ask Dalton. 

Cameron: It has farm animals on it but he says you can borrow it. 

Cameron: "Tell him he has to return it. It's my most valued object." 

Anderson: Bring it over to me

Cameron: you're right across the room

Anderson: then it won't be much effort 

Anderson: and hurry he's going to be back soon

-

R. Cameron @RichardCameron03  
[ A photo of Todd and Neil's room with the window curtains closed and Charlie's farm animal blanket hanging over the curtain rod to ensure even less light gets through. The room is close to pitch black asides from the slight glow coming from Todd's phone. Todd is standing looking critically at the curtains.]  
This was so urgent I had to stop studying and I'm not even being told what it's for.

-

Ginny: Does your yearbook allow non students in it?

Todd: like from out of school events and stuff, yeah

Ginny: I meant for those photos you were needing

Todd: I suppose so. They're meant to be of yourself or with your friends 

Ginny: how about with your girlfriend

Todd: yeah that's allowed

Ginny: [ A photo of Todd and Ginny. It was taken about mid December (a month ago) as there is a faint glow from Christmas lights coming from behind them. They both have ice cream cones in their hands and are laughing. Todd is unaware to the dripping ice cream down his fingers and Ginny doesn't know about the spot of raspberry sauce on her cheek. ]

Todd: oh thanks. I was just going to put a photo of stick figures in

Todd: it's really nice. I like it

Ginny: I didn't know it was being taken. Chris just found it in her camera roll today. 

Todd: tell her it's great and that I have a similar one of her and Knox

Ginny: really?

Todd: actually don't tell her. I think it's Knoxs valentines gift to her

Ginny: oh but that's not for a month

Todd: have you met Knox?

Ginny: chaotic romantic

Todd: dumbass romantic

Ginny: I think it's cute

Todd: it is. But there's a month to go

Ginny: okay true

Ginny: are we doing anything for v day?

Todd: don't know 

Todd: sorry gtg Neil's back

Ginny: is his head sore again?

Todd: yeah. apparently darkness is good

Ginny: hence the blanket. Talk to you later. Tell Neil I hope he feels better soon. 

-

The Jazz Master: Scale of 1 to 10

Traitor: he says 4 and he did manage to go to the matron but it seems closer to an 7

The Jazz Master: he still won't get a doctor appt?

Traitor: no

The Jazz Master: can you convince him 

Traitor: I don't want to annoy him. He doesn't want to go

The Jazz Master: Todd what he is doing rn

Traitor: lying in a dark room with an ice pack on his head and complaining that the painkillers aren't working 

The Jazz Master: and that's the what, second time this month?

The Jazz Master: he needs to go to a doctor

Traitor: I know but I can't force him

The Jazz Master: you can try to convince him

Traitor: why can't you

The Jazz Master: after last yr he'll think I'm just being overprotective but U didn't know him then and he cares about you say so just try please

Traitor: Charlie Dalton saying please? 

The Jazz Master: it's important 

Traitor: I know. He cares what you say as well 

The Jazz Master: not enough to listen to me on this and that's fine as long as he listens to someone 

Traitor: I'll try 

Traitor: tomorrow though. I think he's finally asleep

-

[@thelonelypeasant]  
"In this pitch black  
let us agree,  
that tomorrow come dawn,  
I will say the truth and  
you will convince me it's a lie."  
#istilldonthaveaquotefortheyearbookbutidohaveanewpoem#fuckehycantmybrainjustgetwiththeprogramalready

**Author's Note:**

> Also the first tumblr quote is by William Shakespeare and it's from as you like it. Which was also Laurence Olivers first proper play he acted in.  
> Second tumblr quote is made up by me.


End file.
